


Coklat Panas dan Marshmallow

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manisnya marshmallow yang melebur dengan coklat panas tidak semanis cinta Kise. ・・・ Pilot!Kise/Guru TK!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coklat Panas dan Marshmallow

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Suara jarum jam berdetik.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara tetesan air dari keran yang ada di dapur.

Kuroko, yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat di ruang tengah sambil membaca buku literatur anak-anak yang dibawanya dari TK tempatnya mengajar, meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam di dinding.

Pukul enam. Sore.

Kuroko menatap cangkir tehnya, yang isinya sudah hampir kosong, dan yang jelas cairan manis yang tersisa di dalamnya sudah tidak hangat lagi. Dia menghela napas dan meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Tangannya meraih cangkir teh tersebut dan dia berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. Sudah sejak pagi dia tidak makan, bahkan waktu dia mengajar di TK tadi hanya meminum sebotol kecil air mineral, dan anehnya dia tidak lapar. Kalau ada Kise...

Ah, pria itu.

Ya. Kalau ada Kise, pasti pria berambut pirang itu akan mengomelinya karena dia tidak makan secara teratur, dan Kuroko pasti langsung diseret keluar rumah untuk makan di restoran—dan yang jelas: disuapi secara paksa jika dia tetap tidak mau makan, yang paling ekstrim adalah mengancam untuk menyuapi dari mulut ke mulut di depan publik. Tetapi, pria berambut pirang itu, Kise Ryouta, sedang tidak berada di rumah selama hampir dua bulan ini karena yang bersangkutan sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Prancis.

Kuroko meletakkan cangkir teh itu ke tempat cuci piring, dan setelahnya, dia berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, melihat isinya. Ada beberapa batang coklat. Dan di atas lemari pendingin itu ada sebungkus marshmallow. Kuroko menghela napas lagi, dia mengambil coklat dan sekotak susu vanilla dari dalam lemari pendingin tersebut dan sebungkus marshmallow yang ada di atasnya. Ditutupnya lemari pendingin itu dan dia pun menyiapkan panci, memasukkan susu ke dalamnya, dan kemudian memanasinya di atas kompor. Berhubung dia tidak lapar, lebih baik membuat minuman yang 'sedikit berisi' saja.

Melihat air susu yang dihangatkan itu, Kuroko terdiam. Kemudian dia teringat Kise lagi. Di Prancis. Di Prancis... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sedang apa dia? Dan kenapa dia tidak mengiriminya e-mail sejak empat hari yang lalu? Ah, Kise sudah bilang, dia tidak akan bisa mengiriminya e-mail selama seminggu ini. Lalu? Apakah dia... sudah makan?

Kuroko menatap air susu yang mulai mengepulkan uap. Dia mengambil coklat yang diletakkannya di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam air susu yang mulai memanas itu. Dia mengaduknya perlahan, membiarkan coklat tersebut lumer dan menyatu dengan susu.

Ah, ya, Kise.

Dia teringat lagi. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Dan omong-omong soal makanan, mungkin dia sedang menikmati rasa manis Crème brulee yang hangat? Atau Éclair yang renyah dengan custard di dalam dan krim coklat di atasnya? Atau Steak au poivre yang empuk itu dengan segelas Cognac? Atau Escargot yang berbahan dari binatang menjijikkan itu? Oke, mungkin Kise tidak ingin memakannya. Atau makanan Prancis lain, seperti croissant misalnya—memangnya itu makanan Prancis?

Ah, yang tentu, Kise pasti senang berada di Prancis karena dia bisa menikmati Onion Soup au Gratin versi original dari sana. Kuroko sangat ingat betapa Kise menyukai makanan yang sangat asin tersebut. Kuroko sendiri sampai merelakan diri untuk belajar memasak semangkuk sup bawang itu.

Kuroko sangat hafal dengan preferensi Kise mengenai makanan favoritnya itu. Bawangnya harus diiris dengan sangat tipis. Kise senang jika roti yang digunakannya adalah Baguette yang dipotong menjadi enam bagian—Harus. Enam. Bagian. Dan mentega yang digunakan harus mentega yang tidak asin—tanpa mentega asin saja sudah sangat asin bagi Kuroko. Dia suka jika wine yang digunakan adalah Sherry, dia tidak begitu suka dengan wine Calvados—dan Kuroko yakin, sepulangnya dari Prancis, pasti dia membawa satu krat Sherry. Dan Kise tidak begitu suka jika Kuroko terlalu banyak memasukkan wine putih. Kise juga tidak suka jika Kuroko terlalu banyak menggunakan daging ayam, dia lebih suka beef. Dan Kise paling benci kalau keju parutnya terlalu lumer di atas Baguette, dia lebih suka jika kejunya masih sedikit padat.

Sekali lagi Kuroko menghela napas. Coklat yang dimasukkannya ke panci sudah menyatu dengan susu dengan sempurna. Dia pun mematikan kompor ketika susu tersebut sudah mendidih. Dia mengambil mug yang ada di kabinet...

Ah, dia ingat, mug itu adalah mug kembar yang dibelinya dengan Kise saat ada diskon di toko furniture. Dua mug dengan huruf 'K' tercetak, yang satu mug berwarna kuning dengan huruf 'K' berwarna biru muda, dan yang lain adalah mug biru muda dengan huruf 'K' berwarna kuning. Dan mug itu tidak memiliki pengguna pasti, tidak tentu 'siapa menggunakan mug yang mana'.

Kise bilang, "Kita bertukar mug saja setiap hari~"

"Kenapa?" Kuroko bertanya pada saat itu.

"Agar kita bisa indirect kiss setiap hari!" begitu penjelasannya sebelum mukanya berciuman dengan koran sore.

Kuroko mengambil mug yang berwarna kuning dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Dia mengambil susu itu dari atas kompor dan menuangkannya perlahan ke dalam mug. Uap mengepul, dan permukaannya berbuih. Ketika mug itu hampir penuh, Kuroko baru menyadari... bahwa dia membuat coklat panas itu untuk dua porsi. Dua mug. Dua orang.

Sementara dia tahu bahwa Kise sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Dia meletakkan panci itu kembali di atas kompor, dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia menatap cairan coklat di dalam mug itu. Buih di atasnya menari-nari, dan uap hangat menyebar, aromanya dapat membuat siapapun menelan ludah... kecuali Kuroko pada saat itu.

Kuroko bergerak kaku, meraih sebungkus marshmallow di dekatnya, membukanya, mengambil beberapa buah, dan memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam coklat itu, membiarkannya melumer dengan coklat panas. Konon katanya, marshmallow yang dimasukkan ke dalam coklat panas akan membuatnya semakin manis.

Tes.

Tes.

Bukan, kali ini bukan tetesan air dari keran yang sedikit rusak di dapur rumah itu.

Bukan juga suara tetesan air hujan. Hari ini tidak hujan.

Tetesan-tetesan tersebut masuk ke dalam mug berisi coklat panas, dengan marshmallow yang mulai menyatu itu. Tetesan asin yang masuk ke dalam cairan manis.

Kuroko mengelap pipinya... yang basah.

Tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh rindu.

Karena rindu itu menyakitkan.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis.

Atau nanti Kise-kun akan sedih.

Sebelum dia terisak, sebelum coklat panas itu menjadi dingin, dia menjejalkan lebih banyak lagi marshmallow ke dalamnya, dan mengangkat mug itu ke arah bibirnya, membuka mulutnya perlahan, bersiap untuk menyesapnya.

Ding. Dong.

"Kurokocchi~!"

Terdengar suara.

Ah, Tuan Pilot sudah datang.

Dan pegangan Kuroko di gagang mug itu sedikit melemas, membuatnya meletakkan kembali mug tersebut ke atas meja. Dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan air matanya mengalir, dan tersenyum tipis—meski tipis, tetaplah senyuman bahagia.

Untung saja, dia berpikir. Untung saja dia membuat coklat panas untuk dua orang.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


End file.
